Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 28
Tijdinghe wt weenen, in wat manieren den Hongherschen Peys, is ghesloten, Met de Articulen vanden Peys. Overghesedt wt het Hoochduyts in onse Nederlandtsche sprake. (News from Vienna, in what manner the Hungarian Peace has been concluded, With the Articles of the Peace. Translated from the High German into our Netherlandish speech.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 25 February 1622 Summary Vienna, 19 January 1622 *Today the Emperor* departed for Innsbruck, taking with him the Privy Council, most of the Imperial Hofrat, as well as his Household and Chamber officers. Count Leonard Helfridt of Megau is stadholder here, Lord Stadion has rule of the city. Cardinal Dietrichstein and Prince Liechtenstein are still here, the emperor is expected to return within a month. *Neapolitans doing great damage everywhere; robbed Cardinal Dietrichsteyn of all his silverware on his way here. Articles of peace with Hungary *Imperial General Pardon for rebels *Bethlen Gabor to renounce title of king and return the crown. *Titles and lands granted to Bethlen Gabor. *Financial arrangements for paying off troops. *Care of the crown; discussions regarding High Germans. *Religious issues to be determined at National Diet; Jesuits to be readmitted wherever they had residences before. *Alienated goods to remain in hands of present possessors until Diet, when commissioners will be appointed to sort everything out. Imperial proposition to Landtag in Vienna, 12 January 1622 *Declaration of the peace treaty with Bethlen Gabor. *Double provision requested, 138,000 florins. *2,000 infantry and 3 companies of cavalry to be raised for the defence of Lower Austria. *Officials go be appointed for six months to maintain and clear roads. *30,000 florins requested for the ?moats, ?canals of Nussdorf *40 days corvée. *To codify the administration and judicial procedure of Lower Austria. Prague, 20 January 1622 *Great treasure found in New City here, hidden in a privy and discovered by a boy, comprising Ducats, Reichsthalers and jewels amounting to over 150,000 Florins; fall under goods reverting to the Emperor. Similarly in countryside recently great treasure found in wicked lord’s cellar when the deceased’s goods were being inventorized. *Imperial soldiers pillaging on road between Vienna and Prague. Lord M. Philips, the emperor's Bohemian secretary, was recently robbed of 3000 guilders. Transcription 4 Hier naer volcht in wat manieren den Hongherschen Peys is ghesloten. Articulen van Peys. 1. Dat zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, aen alle de Hongheren Generael Perdon oft Verghevinge van henne misdaden is ghevende. 2. Dat den Betlehem Gabor, sal afghaen dan Conincklijcken Tijtel, ende aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt de Conincklijcke Croone sal Restitueren, ende de zelve binnen achthien daghen weder gheven, ende dat hy wt het Coninckrijck sal trecken, ende voorder niet tenteren, nochte doen teghens zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, nochte tegeens het Hooch-loffelijck Huys van Oostenrijc. 3. Daer teghens sal zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt aen hem Bethlehem den Tijtel van eenen Rijckx-Vorst gheven, ende daer en boven heeft hy hem ghegheven 7. Ghemeynten oft Heerlijckheyden mette Stadt van Cashau voor zijn Leef-daghe lanck. 4. Item, zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, heeft aenden voorschreven Betlehem noch twee Vorstendommen in Slesien, als namentlijck Oppelen ende Radibor, mitdtsghaders oock de Heerlijckheden, ende Castelen, oft Vestinghen van Monchats, 5 Tokay, Zagmar ende Escher, om sekere Somme Gheldts over ghegheven, als oock Insghelijcks tot Betaelinghe vande Soldaeten die nu ter tijdt inde voornoemde ende andere Vestinghen den Bethlehem Gabor toebehoorende zijn ligghende, de Somme van vijfftich Duyzent Florinen, wt de Rijckx Contributien, te doen betaelen, Dies sullen de voornoemde Soldaeten soo wel den Eedt van Ghetrouwicheydt moeten doen aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, als aen den Bethlehem Gabor. 5. De Croone sal tot op den naestcomenden Landt-dach int Casteel Trinckin gheconsigneert ende bewaert worden, tot op den selven Landtdach sullen oock alle Gravamina ende Beswaringhen des Coninckrijckx, midtsgaders oock de Tractatie, oft de Hooch-Duytschen int zelve Lant sullen gheconsenteert worden ofte niet, wt ghestelt worden. 6. De saecken de Religie aenghaende sullen eerst op den selven Landt-dach, ghedetermineert worden, hoement daer mede in dese zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydts Gheluckinghe Intredinghe ende Regheringhe sal houden. De Paters der Jesuyten oft Societeyt IESU, sullen oock wederom daer inne ghesloten worden, maer en sulen aldaer eenighe ligghende Ghoederen hebben. 6 7. Die verpande ofte veralieneerde Ghoederen sullen totten naestcomenden Landt-dach onder de teghenwoordighe bezitters blijven, maer alsdan sullen de zelve affgelost, ende de voorgaende Proprietarijen wederomme ghegheven worden, maer de wechgheschoncken Ghoederen zullen nu stracx door sekere daer toe gheordonneerde Commissarissen henne voorghaende Proprietarisen wederomme ghegeven worden. Extract uut de Keyserlijcke Propositie gedaen op den Landt-dach alhier tot Weenen gehouden den 12. Januarij, 1622. 1. Den Heere Landt-marschalck Christoffel Seyfridt Preuner heeft inden name van zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt, aende Generale Staten van Neder-Oostenrijck vercondicht ende te kennen gegheven hoe ende in wat manieren tusschen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt ende Bethlehem Gabor, Vorst in Sevenberghen den Peys is ghesloten. 2. De Dobbele Goudt begheerdte, namentlijc hondert ende achtendertich Duyzent Florinen. 3. Twee duyzent mannen te voet in verscheyden Vendels, ende dry Cornetten Ruyters tot des Landts defentie op te lichten. 4. Ontrent ses Maenden Provosten te onderhouden omme de weghen te reynighen ende te bevryden. 7 5. Tot de Watergrachten van Nusdorff dertich Duyzent Florinen te gheven. 6. De veertich daechsche Landts Robath. 7. Policije ende Landt-gerechts Ordonnantien te maecken, midtsgaders oock de Landt-Tafel te heysschen. Tijdinge wt Praghe van 20. Januarij. Deser daghen is alhier inde Nieustadt, wederomme eenen grooten Schadt ghevonden, die in een Privaet oft Secreet verborghen was, ende door eenen Jonghen ontdeckt is, soo in Ducaten, Rijckx Daelders, ende andere Cleynodien oft Juweelen weert wesende over de hondert vijftich mael duysent Florinen, ende want het onder de Ghoederen die aen zijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt zijn vervallen ghehoort, soo heeftmen den selven Schadt geconfisqueert. In ghelijckx heeftmen op het Landt, daer onlanckx eenen Edelman van ghoeden middel (die hem in zijnen Leven seer slechtelijck was houdende) is gestorven, naer dien hem zijnen Broeder als rechte Erffghenaem door de Heeren Commissarissen in des Overledenen Ghoederen heeft doen zetten, ende ter wijlen men de Ghoederen Inventarieerde, in een Over-welfde Camer ofte kelder ghevonden zeven Vaetkens, onderhalven heemer 8 groot Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220225 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 25 February 1622 0119 0120 Category:Official publications from Vienna